On the Other Side
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: After a spell goes wrong, Ben learns to appreciate Gwen from a unique point of view and realizes something about Gwen that was previously unknown.
1. Unintended Results

Chapter One: Unintended Results

(Female (F/F) Bwen)

It was dark as Gwen looked around the Null Void for her best friend Ben. After being stupid like he usually is when it came to the Omnitrix, Ben unlocked a Master Control function on the watch. Instead of listening to his Grandpa Max's warning, Ben kept the Omnitrix active and led Vilgax and Kevin straight to him. Gwen couldn't help but shake her head at Ben's stupidity. _Hopefully, he'll learn something from this, and it will stick._ The girl thought to herself as she flew from asteroid to asteroid looking for Ben. Then, she heard Ben as he glared at Vilgax while Kevin held the boy down. "You want the Watch? You can have it! It's caused me nothing but pain and sorrow!" Ben growled as she heard him sniffle and knew Ben was crying. The statement intrigued Vilgax. As he hoped to feed his love for pain in other beings, Vilgax grinned as Ben screamed in pain and asked the puny Earthling, "Why does it cause pain?" Ben sighed as he fought another wave of pain. "Quit being Doctor Phil, and let's smash him already!" Kevin growled impatiently. "Patience," Vilgax said as he held up a hand. "In order to fully enjoy your enemy's demise, you can be the only one to kill them, no one or anything else." Vilgax chided with a dark but almost fatherly tone before he let Ben continue. Ben took a certain strange comfort in the fact that he would be able to let out his feelings about Gwen before he died, even if it was to his archenemy. "I love Gwen Stacy with all my heart. (Any relation to the Marvel character is intentional in word only. I don't intend copyright infringement.) I've tried to impress her with heroics through the Omnitrix, but she's failed to notice."

Vilgax laughed darkly. "That's something you learn early: Love is a stone-cold bitch." Ben unconsciously shivered at Vilgax's statement. Ben thought love was more enduring and less vindictive. _That's what I get for being forced to watch romantic comedy marathons with Mom._ Ben thought as Kevin pushed down on Ben and caused him to scream in agony. The scream was hollow and lifeless. It wasn't forced either. Ben was in pain, but the emotional agony he was feeling made the physical pain feel as if he was being pinched on the arm by comparison. The scream awakened something in Gwen. Her eyes glowed blue as she yelled, "Syphos Auro!" Blue energy surrounded Gwen's hands and shot out toward Kevin. As Kevin began to shrink and grow weaker under the power of Gwen's unleashed magic, Gwen's spell began to make the Omnitrix spark with blue energy. As Kevin passed out, now reverted back to his human form by the spell, a blinding blue-green light made Gwen and Vilgax have to shield their eyes. As the light faded, Gwen saw that in Ben's place was a girl who looked like him but had longer hair, about shoulder length, and was leaner in figure. Gwen felt her cheeks flush as she looked at the girl unconscious before her.

Gwen was brought out of the daze by Vilgax's laughter. "This is too easy!" Vilgax growled as he lunged for the now female Ben. Gwen mentally summoned a force field and took the blow meant for the one unconscious on the ground. As she was pushed back by the impact, Gwen's resolve only hardened. "To touch her, you have to go through me!" Gwen growled as Ben groaned and slowly stood. Ben felt odd as h-she stood. The hero couldn't figure out why the odd feeling persisted but knew something had to be done, or Gwen would die. With an angry glare, Ben looked at the Omnitrix and slammed it down. She became XLR8, and whisked Gwen away from the monster. _Why do I feel weirder than normal as XLR8?_ Ben thought to herself, as of yet still unaware of the change. As Ben set Gwen down in a temporary safe zone, the red-head got a good look at the female XLR8 and was pleased by what she saw. Gwen tried to get the words to form but found herself tongue-tied. Frustrated with herself, Gwen pulled it together, got on Ben's back, and raced out the waiting portal.

On the other side, Max wasn't prepared for what came through. There was a blur. Then, Gwen got off of who Max thought was Ben at first, but soon struck that thought down when he saw the Kineceleran had no mask and was therefore female. Gwen noticed the man's worried expression and asked, "What's wrong, Mister Tennyson?" "Where's Ben?" He asked her as Gwen blushed and scratched the back of her head in fear, nerves, and slight embarrassment. "What do you mean, Grandpa? It's me!" Ben finally spoke. Then, the watch timed out and Ben continued to feel strange in spite of being human again. "Uh…" Max was speechless. His grandson was now his granddaughter! "I had to save Ben!" Gwen tried franticly to explain. "A spell interacted with the watch because of Kevin's mutation. That, combined with my feminine energy used to create the spell, rewrote the Omnitrix's DNA samples…and its host as female." Ben suddenly felt dizzy. "I'm what?!" Ben screamed. Then, she began to weep uncontrollably as the realization hit. On impulse, Gwen took the frightened girl in a gentle hug. "We'll get through this together. I promise." Gwen whispered as she held the trembling brunette in her arms.

 **Please Read and Review. This was inspired by a dream I had, and I felt I had to write about it.**


	2. Confessing Secrets

Chapter Two: Confessing Secrets

As Grandpa Max looked at Gwen while she held a crying Ben, he thought he noticed something in Gwen's eyes that wasn't there before she went into The Null Void. The crying brunette in Gwen's arms smiled at the red head as she hiccuped. "Until this blows over, call me Jennifer." The girl told her friend and grandfather with slight fear in her eyes. Gwen and Max nodded. Then, the man noticed that Jennifer's clothes were slightly too big for her slimmer body and sighed. "It looks like we're going shopping," the older man said with a sigh. Jennifer's face fell at this, but Gwen squeezed her hand as they settled in the Rustbucket. "It'll be ok," Gwen told Jennifer. "I said I would help you, and I will, Jen." The brunette looked at her with slight anger. "Please don't shorten it. The name doesn't work well short." She said.

When Gwen and Jennifer saw the mall, Jennifer groaned. She detested shopping with a passion before, and a gender swap wasn't going to change that. Gwen noticed her friend's look of distaste and smiled. "Stop mopping and try to enjoy yourself, please." Jennifer noticed a hint of sadness in Gwen's voice and felt her stomach roll at the guilt. Jennifer managed a smile for Gwen but still felt like digging her nails into the floor to stop herself from having to go. As they walked in, who should be there but JT and Cash. The guys didn't run up and start wailing on Jennifer which surprised her until she realized they didn't recognize her. _Maybe there's some perks to this after all._ She thought, but her mind spoke too soon. Cash smiled at her. "What are you two ladies doing after you leave?" Jennifer hit the panic button in her mind. _Did he just…? Oh HELL NO!_ She wanted to puke when she realized what was happening. She settled for punching Cash in the face, but before she could stop herself, Jennifer added, "I'm spoken for, asshole." Gwen couldn't believe what she just witnessed. "First contact with species _Duche Bagus Anthros_ and you handled it well." Gwen congratulated. Then, the Gossip Girl came out to play. "So, who's the lucky girl?" Jennifer blushed red. "I…can't say." The brunette girl thought quickly. "I can tell you this: I've been crushing on her for some time." Gwen squealed. Jenifer covered her ears. "Please…don't do that again." She said when Gwen stopped. Jennifer thought of the irony of this situation and laughed to herself. "She's beautiful, smart, kind, and a little stubborn at times." Gwen raised an eyebrow at this. Then, Jennifer's face fell. "I've been trying for a long time to get her to notice me but with no luck." She said sadly. Gwen put a hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "You'll get her. Just be patient. She'll come around to the idea." _I only hope you're right, Gwen_. Jennifer thought. The girl was shocked when she saw a pile of clothes in her arms. Gwen laughed at Jennifer's expression. "Shopping goes faster if you talk while you shop. Come on. Let's check out."As Gwen and Jennifer walked out of the store a few minutes later, the brunette smiled at Gwen. "Not as bad as you thought, Doofus?" She had to admit; it was fun. "Yeah, you were right, Dweeb."

They laughed at themselves for a moment before an explosion made them both look south. Jennifer thought she heard something as they ran to the site of the explosion. "Genetic lockout compromised." The voice said. "Host acquired sample of Loboan, but comparison with DNA of host shows allele similarities. Commence with attempted genetic repair?" Jennifer glared up to see Animo bearing down on them with his mutant frog. Gwen blinked in shock and was about to translate for the girl when Jennifer said, "Negative. Let's see who I really am." At that command, Jennifer's body grew and became more canine in appearance. The brown hair on Jennifer's head became a gleaming coat, and she smiled at Animo with fangs bared. "I like frog for supper." Jennifer said as she leaped at the frog and bit a chunk off of it. This utterly shocked Animo and, to be honest, scared the mad scientist. "One of my creations gone rouge!" He screamed. The wolf just smiled at Animo and jumped on him. "Not even close, imbecile!" She growled. "Tennyson?!" Animo shivered, having failed to notice the Tennyson's more slender shape. "The one and only…turns out I have out of this world family in New Mexico." Animo smiled. "Your hybrid code would be perfect for my experiments." Jennifer snapped at the deranged scientist. "Now, go to jail like a good Mad Doctor Frankenstein," she told him sweetly. "Or I may make you dessert!" She growled.

After the fight, Gwen and Jennifer returned to Max. Max saw Jennifer and sighed. "I had hoped your father would man up and tell you, but he didn't. Jennifer, honey, we fought your Mother in New Mexico. She thought the Omnitrix was hurting you because you didn't look like the pup she remembered." Max's face grew sour. "Then, Wes had to blow it out of proportion by portraying her as a Navajo monster." Jennifer looked at Max thoughtfully. Then, realization struck. "That's why she only attacked the Watch or my aliens! She was trying to get it off of me!" Max nodded. "Grandpa, we have to go back." Jennifer said as Max smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, I hear you like frog." Jennifer blushed so brightly that it was visible through her fur.

 **I'm only continuing this story because of a request to do so. If you Favorite the story, please take a little time and tell why you like it.**


	3. Old Pains and New Powers

Chapter Three: Old Pains and New Powers

That night as they rode back to New Mexico, Gwen tossed and turned in her bunk. In her mind, Gwen was running. "I have to save Ben." She mumbled to herself as she ran through the halls of Bancroft Academy after The Circus Freak Trio and Ghostfreak. As she came outside, Gwen saw that Four Arms was making quick work of the trio. Then, Ghostfreak turned to her and smiled grotesquely at her. "Maybe I need a new partner. Someone who is more interesting for you to battle." Before Gwen could move, Ghostfreak took over and locked her away. "No!" Gwen screamed as Zs'Skayr took over her body. The monster then showed her Ben laughing at her and/or telling her she's a freak when she confessed her love to him. "No!" Gwen growled. "This has to be a nightmare! I know Ben loves me!" At this, Gwen tried desperately to wake up to no avail. "Ben!" She yelled as tears streaked her face.

Jennifer's ears twitched at a hushed sound. "Ben, please," the small voice said desperately. "Wake me up!" Jennifer got out of her bunk and jumped up to Gwen's. The red-head was unnaturally cold. Her breath steamed out of her mouth even though the Rustbucket thermostat was set on seventy-five degrees. "Ghostfreak…" Jennifer growled as she laid down on Gwen and hoped her fur would be warm enough to heat Gwen back up to normal. As Jennifer laid her head on Gwen's chest, Jennifer felt energized and focused this energy on Gwen's body. "Animus seperant!" Jennifer growled out of an almost natural instinct. Light green energy circled Jennifer's hands as she pulled the alien from Gwen's mind. When she could no longer feel Zs'skar in Gwen's mind, Jennifer sighed in exhaustion and went to sleep, not before a sweet woman's voice said, "Well done, grandson."

When Jennifer woke up the next morning, she saw where she was and her cheeks burned under her fur. She then quietly started to retreat to her own bunk when a hand reached out and grabbed hers. "Don't leave me." Gwen said in a half awake state. "I won't." She promised. "I do have to take a shower and get dressed." As she got in the shower, Jennifer thought of a test to see who exactly Gwen was in love with: her or Ben. Jennifer refocused her energies on herself and commanded, "Origialis!" It was a little strange after a few days as a girl for Ben to return to normal. To be perfectly honest with himself, Ben had to admit there were a few things he would miss, but it was satisfying to be back in his original body.

As Ben stepped out of the shower, anxiety started to get to him. _Will she be happy I'm back to normal?_ Ben thought as he walked out of his area dressed for the day and sat down at the booth. Ben truly dreaded Gwen's reaction but patiently waited. When Gwen got up, Ben held his breath. Finally, when she exited the back of the RV and walked up to him, Ben was relieved to see a happy smile on her face. Then, she did something that almost knocked the boy out of his seat. She kissed him! This wasn't your friendly kiss on the cheek. This was an "I love you with all my heart" kiss on the lips that lasted until Ben tapped her shoulder for air. "Damn…" He breathed as he sucked down air with a smile. "…warn a guy before you do that!" She giggled at him. "Thank you for getting rid of that monster for me." Ben smiled sheepishly. "I learned to do magic." He said with a grin. Gwen smiled at him. "Grandma's been saying she felt potential around you." Ben laughed at this. "I'm serious, Ben. I talk to your Grandma in my dreams. With training, you can, too." Ben didn't know what to say to that, so he changed the subject. "I wonder if I can control my alien half and only let it out when I need it." Ben thought aloud.

The kids jumped when they heard Max's voice. "You can, Ben. It just takes concentration. Imagine yourself going back to human." Max looked at Gwen. "Try to let Ben breathe the next time you kiss him like that." Gwen blushed at that and looked away, but Ben put a hand on hers with a smile before he closed his eyes and felt his fur, tail, and maw retreat until he looked like a ten year old again, only he was more built. Gwen was impressed. He wasn't overly muscular, but a little muscle did not hurt Ben's looks at all. No, sir. In fact, Gwen didn't realize she was staring at Ben until Max cleared his throat. That made Gwen's cheeks heat up as Max smiled at her. "We should be at the reservation within the hour."

Once they arrived, Wes kindly met them at the edge of the reservation and walked them in. "What brings you back so soon?" Wes asked them as Ben's anger flared and a feral growl built in his throat. "We're here to talk to my Mom, whom you tried to kill." Ben said through clinched teeth as Gwen gripped his arm and squeezed to try and get Ben to calm down. Wes paled at this. Ben was about to walk away when Kia showed up. Ben lost it at that point and let his Loboan form out completely. "Do you still want to train me, bitch?!" Kia stared at Ben wide-eyed with fear as she stumbled back. "D-don't hurt me, p-please." Gwen was about to step in when a biped canine form jumped between Kia and Ben. "(That is enough, my pup!)" The Wolf growled. Ben felt a rock land in his stomach, stared into the eyes of his mother, and whimpered, "(Yes, ma'am.)" The Wolf turned to Gwen and in thick English said, "As my son's future mate, you may come with us because there are some things I wish to discuss with both of you." Gwen nodded and calmed Ben down with a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then, she looked at Max worriedly. "Go. Luna won't risk making Ben angry by attacking you." The man said calmly. With a more confident nod, Gwen left with Ben and his mother.

 **Please Read and Review**


	4. Mind Games

Chapter Four: Mind Games

As Ben and Gwen climbed the cliff face, Gwen was in her own little world. _I'm his mate?_ She thought in shock. Sure, they were the best of friends, but did she truly see herself with Ben forever? This was a question she had to answer for herself. No amount of magic could answer the question for her. That's when Gwen felt a tug in her head. Someone was trying to get into her mind. The girl imagined penitentiary walls around her mind and continued walking toward Luna's cave. With each step, Gwen felt her concentration weaken a little more. _Damn._ She thought in anger as she decided to freeze and devote the rest of her mind to defending herself. She conjured a mental armory and warriors to defend as well as an artillery arsenal that would make The Secretary of Defense jealous. The assaulting presence felt familiar, but she would have to lower her walls to get a positive identification and couldn't risk it. Instead, the young sorceress connected her mind to her body briefly and called, "Ben!"

Ben turned at the sound of his name being called and saw Gwen frozen with a glazed look in her eyes. "Mom!" Ben called in worry. The Loboan came running. Luna saw Gwen's state and shivered. "I've seen this before back home." She said somberly. "Someone is trying to break in Gwen's mind." Ben's anger rose at this. "Hex!" He growled. "What do I have to do, Mom?" Luna looked at her son with worry. "It's very dangerous." Ben looked at his Mom with an unwavering serious expression. "She'll die if I just sit here!" Ben growled. "Calm down, Ben. Relax. Let your mind wander." She told the boy. Ben closed his eyes and followed Luna's instructions. It was difficult, but Ben managed by focusing on Gwen's face. What soon greeted Ben's consciousness came as quite a shock. Ben floated over the scene and saw Hex. As the boy landed, the ground trembled and threw Hex off his feet. "It's you and me, Scarface!" Hex created a clone of himself to fight Ben while he continued to chip away at Gwen's defenses. "That's how you want to play it." Ben growled as he concentrated on a reinforced bank safe wall and threw the wall at Hex. "Get out of Gwen's head now!" Ben demanded as the dark sorcerer groaned. "I must find the ultimate power!" Hex growled. Ben smiled. "That's not going to happen!" Ben growled as he lunged at Hex. Hex vanished right as Ben's claws struck and took nothing but air. "I gotta think outside the box." A small grin formed on Ben's face. He ran for the doors to the compound around Gwen's mind.

Gwen smiled as she got wind of Ben's plan. She triggered the weapons to hone in on Hex and fired the whole of her arsenal at Hex. The sorcerer couldn't move for some reason and took the full brunt of Gwen's armory. As the sorcerer laid smoking on the ground, he glared up at the fortress and summoned the will to keep going as his lust for power drove him forward. "I will not be denied my prize!" He growled. Gwen smiled as Ben ran through her checkpoints. Guards waved Ben through at Gwen's request. Ben felt something start to form as he got closer to the keep where Gwen was. As he looked around, Ben noticed Gwen's memories. Some of them were shared with him. The ones he really wanted to look into were locked behind a bank vault door. Ben glared at himself. "Gwen is more important than her secrets." He growled as he continued on.

Gwen began to pace from the security control center. "I can't hold out forever." She said sadly as she saw a button under glass that wasn't there the moment before. She looked at the label and shivered. "Purge…" she read aloud. "That's absolutely the last resort!" She promised herself as Ben made it through the last checkpoint before the keep. "Walls one and two are breached. Hex is coming!" Ben told her as he looked at her in worry. Gwen's face became steely. "We hold him at the last check." Gwen said with a furrowed brow. She then closed her eyes and turned into a dragon. "Sapphira…" Ben identified with a smile. He was never so happy that he read _The Inheritance Cycle_ at that moment. Gwen's gargantuan head dipped in a nod. "I'll play along." Ben said as he climbed on her back, and together, they charged for Hex. Hex smiled at the Dragon and Rider. "This should prove interesting." Hex said as he grinned and launched himself at the pair. Gwen snapped him up in her massive maw and threw the sorcerer into the air. Ben smiled as a spell came to him. _"Brisingr!"_ Ben yelled as his palm glowed and Hex's staff began to burn. Gwen roared angrily. "Get out of my head, Hex!" Gwen said as fire poured from her mouth.

As Hex's consciousness was purged from Gwen's mind, both she and Ben woke up with Luna looking at them worriedly. "Are you both alright?" Gwen sat up and nodded as she held her head in mild pain. Ben seemed okay, but he was staring at Gwen's arms for some reason. Then, she realized what Ben saw and looked away from him. "My family has dragon blood in our veins." Gwen said with a sigh as she pulled up her sleeves to reveal, not skin but blue scales that now covered the back of her hands as well as her upper arms. Ben smiled and took her hand. The scales felt strange, but truthfully, Ben didn't mind. "I'm just glad you're ok, Dweeb." He told her as she kissed him. _I know where I belong now._ She thought happily. "So, Sapphira is your ancestor?" Gwen nodded sheepishly as Ben held her tight with a smile on his face.

 **Pease Read and Review. PS: I don't know if I should make this a crossover or just AU. Please suggest what I should do.**


	5. Dragonborn Bonds

Chapter Five: Dragonborn Bonds

Gwen smiled at Ben, but the smile soon faded as Gwen looked at her arms and tried to cover them. "Why are you doing that?" Ben asked with a concerned look on his face. "Humans don't have scales on their arms and hands, Ben!" She yelled at him. The boy shivered and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "They don't have a tail or claws either, Gwen." Ben told her as he let his Loboan half out to prove his point. Gwen noticed the hurt look in Ben's eyes and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Ben. This is just a lot to take. Mom and Dad said that our medieval family history was skewed because of some strange things one of my paternal ancestors was able to do and a myth that he courted a dragon." She smiled at him and stood. "I began to think about my family history when we started to find out that a lot of myths are based in fact. I never thought it was real…until I started growing scales about a month ago." She said sheepishly as she blushed. Then, something hit Gwen that made her grin. "I wonder if I can fly." She said to herself as she walked to the mouth of the cave.

Ben's eyes went wide as Gwen's exposed scales caught the sunlight in such a way that it made a blue halo of light around her. _She's an angel._ Ben thought to himself. She was so beautiful. He stared helplessly at her with his mouth hug open. Luna smiled at her pup. "Go with her, Ben." The she-wolf told him with a smile. Ben looked at his mother in confusion. "Weren't you going to tell us about-" Luna looked at them nervously. "I will when you're older." She said calmly. Gwen's wings unfurled from her back as the girl winced in slight pain as the new appendages grew from her scapulae. Luna smiled and was about to tell the children to hurry back to Max before he started to worry when she heard as pebble tumble down then back wall. Then, Luna looked around nervously as her ears twitched in an attempted to better identify where the sound came from. Then, she and Ben heard the faint whine of a laser gun charging in preparation to fire. Ben's muscled tensed in preparation for a fight. Before Ben could make a move, Luna suddenly knelt, jumped, and pulled the children close to her protectively as a laser blast blew the back wall out of the cave. Ben glared at the hole as the dust cleared to reveal Enoch with a team of Forever Knights!

"Take the beast." Enoch ordered. The group of Forever Knights seized Luna. "She will make a very nice pelt for my floor." "Come with us, halfling mongrel!" Enoch growled as he held a sword to Luna's neck. Ben looked at his mother for any cues. When she gave none, Ben whimpered. "Alright, Enoch, you win!" Ben pleaded as he put his hands up. "Don't hurt my Mom, and you can have me as your prize." Ben said as he pushed his way out of Luna's protective arms as she looked at him, petrified by motherly fear for her pup. Ben's eyes went wide. Then, his eyes settled in rage. Even as Luna pleaded for Ben to stay back, Ben rushed Enoch. Enoch had to squeeze his eyes shut as a green light blinded him. The Forever Knights laughed as Ben walked over to them. "How noble!" Enoch mocked. They failed to notice Gwen and zeroed in on Ben, who had gone Four Arms and was trashing Forever Knights left and right in absolute and pitiless show of wrath. Then, as Ben began to slow with the fading adrenaline, a knight stuck Ben hard enough to send him to the floor with blood dripping from his mouth. Quite pleased with himself, the knight who struck Ben down began to gloat. "Stay down, you filthy beast!" The knight then moved to kick Ben's prone, by now unconscious, form

That was the knight's fatal mistake. Gwen glared at them. The knights just looked at her and smiled. "What are you going to do, young miss?" One asked Gwen. Ben smirked in the shadow of a Forever Knight's suit of armor as he fought the encroaching blackness of unconsciousness. "You guys just pissed of the wrong girl." Gwen mumbled as her eyes glowed in a fury. The knights stared in stunned fear even as Enoch yelled at them to attack the girl. Then, everyone froze as Gwen let out a monstrous roar. The knights stared in fear while Luna stared at Gwen with a grin on her face as Gwen walked up and struck the nearest knight in the chest with her claws. The unlucky grunt flew back and hit a wall twenty feet away. _You don't mess with a Dragonborn's mate unless you wish for death._ She used her wings to take to the air and landed a kick into the neared knight and sent him flying into the others like a bowling ball into pins.

As the Forever Knights groaned and looked at Gwen in terror, Ben walked up to her and kissed the irate Dragonborn. Her glowing eyes slowly closed, and Ben felt her relax in his arms. When she opened them again, Gwen looked around in confusion at the motionless suits of armor strewn around them. "They attacked me, and you had a meltdown Gwen." Her eyes widened when she heard this. Ben squeezed her tighter. "Let's get Grandpa to…" Ben looked at the cave entrance at the sound of huffing and puffing and smiled when he saw Grandpa Max. Then, he noticed Wes and stood in front of Gwen and Lune in a defensive position. "We heard a roar and…" Max trailed off as he looked around, saw the downed Forever Knights, nodded as if the scene confirmed a theory he had, and said "Come on. I called the Plumbers. They'll be here to pick these guys up shortly." With that; Max, Luna, and Wes started down the cliff. Max looked back at Ben and Gwen in confusion when they didn't follow the adults down. "We'll catch up, Grandpa." Ben assured him as Gwen flapped her wings with a smile. Once Ben was safely on her back, Gwen took to the air as they both grinned happily.

 **Please Read and Review**


	6. New Problems

Chapter Six: New Problems

As Ben and Gwen flew down the side of the cliff, Ben's stomach rolled at the sight of the villagers below Ben and Gwen. It seemed they didn't like dragons either. As Gwen landed and folded her wings neatly behind her back, the villagers rushed her and Ben. Ben went into a battle-ready crouch and glared at them. Kia smiled at Ben and Gwen as they landed. She laughed at them with a smile and asked, "What do we have here?" Ben glared at her. "Shut up, Bitch!" Gwen growled with a glare aimed at the Navaho girl's soul. Kia shivered as an icy chill crawled up her back. "Legends tell that my kin can peer into the hearts of mortal man and discern their true intentions." Kia shivered again and started to backpedal as Gwen's breath began to turn to a vapor and get thicker. "What did you want to do with Ben when we first met?" Wes couldn't help but look at Gwen in shock as her eyes turned an icy blue and shuddered at what that meant. "I-I wanted to train him." Kia said quietly as she stared at the red-head. Gwen nodded; the vapor that poured out of Gwen's mouth now threw bits of ice as she continued to breathe. "Why did you want to train him like a…dog?" Gwen spat the word, and a chunk of ice the size and rough shape of a machete sailed from her mouth and embedded itself in the ground a few feet away. "I wanted to show him off, like an awesome pet." The girl said as she stared at the melting icicle a few inches away from her in shock and fear. Gwen's eyes blazed intensely with icy fury. "I'll make you something to show off, Kia." Gwen said darkly. Before Gwen could turn Kia into an ice sculpture, Ben stood in her way. "Let's just get back to the Rustbucket, Gwen. Please?" He asked as he squeezed her hand.

Ben shivered as they got back on the RV. "Gwen, that's twice you've snapped in under twenty minutes. Are you feeling ok?" He asked as he tried to hug her, but Gwen's wings made a complete hug almost impossible. Instead, Ben got as close as he could and laid her head on his chest out of an odd instinct to comfort…his mate. Max sighed as it hit him like a bowling ball to the face. _Both of these races mature faster than humans. That's why Ben and Gwen started showing signs of their respective races now instead of when they hit…_ Even in Max's mind, all thought froze. Then, he paled and facepalmed. "…puberty." Max said to himself with a groan. Gwen looked up at Ben with a worried look. "I don't know, Ben." She said, obviously worried. "When the Forever Knights attacked, it was all about saving you, but back there with Kia…" Gwen trailed off and snuggled deeper into Ben to keep her emotions in check. All Ben could think to do was stroke her hair in attempt to comfort the frightened Dragonborn. That seemed to do the trick because soon Gwen was sleeping quietly on Ben's lap.

After a while, Ben's legs fell asleep, and he wanted to move to get blood flowing back to his legs again. _Why does she have to be so cute?!_ Ben thought in dismay as he started to hum "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley to himself. In her sleep, Gwen started to sing the song as Ben hummed it with a huge grin on her face. Ben let out a small whimper to get Max's attention. When the old man looked Ben's way, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. "Grandpa…a little help?" Ben asked as the boy sighed and looked at Max pleadingly. Max laughed lightly at the scene and helped Ben gently put Gwen in her bunk as not to wake her. Ben turned to thank his grandpa when the boy heard his mother howl into the night. Such a lonely and distraught sound, it made Ben shiver in fear and sadness. "Grandpa…" Ben questioned. At Max's nod of approval, Ben shot off like a bullet in the direction of the sound.

Before Ben knew it, he was back in Bellwood and approaching his house as Luna's scent continued to grow stronger. When Ben landed on his own roof, he saw Luna's sad face and walked up to her. "You called?" He asked with a forced smile to try and brighten the mood. Luna nodded and silently jumped down to peer through the Tennyson's kitchen window. "Is he happy with his human Mate?" She asked with a very depressed tone. "Sandra-" Ben's response was cut off by screaming. "Carl, why does Ben hate me so much?!" The woman in question yelled. Carl and Sandra walked into the window frame. "Sandra…" Carl tried to explain. "…if I tried to explain it, you wouldn't understand." She raised an eyebrow at Carl. "What? Is Ben too mentally deficient to understand I am his Mom and to be respected as such?" Ben could see his Dad slowly losing patience with the woman. Ben also heard low growling from his left. "No one talks about my pup like that!" Luna growled as she fought not to break through the glass and maul the woman. Carl glared at Sandra. "He is a boy, and where Luna came from, her people are very attached to biological parents." Sandra's glare firmed with anger. "You cheated on me?!" Carl glared. "No! I left Luna because I was scared!" "Scared of parenthood?!" Sandra asked as Ben saw his Dad flinch and knew Sandra struck a soft spot and now would start digging at the wound like a predator going in for the kill. Luna was seething with rage at this point.

That's when Carl did something that shocked Sandra and Ben but made Luna smile. The man turned his head to the ceiling and howled. Luna charged in with fangs bared and stood to her full height as Sandra paled. "W-what are you?!" She stammered as Ben walked in behind his mom and smiled. Luna looked at Carl out of the corner of her eye and calmly said, "Your accent still needs work." Sandra was slowly backing up by this time. "Sandra, this is Luna." Carl said calmly. He then looked at Luna. "Can you forgive me?" She glared at him. "Did you…" She trailed off nervously. "…mate with her?" Carl shook his head calmly. "I couldn't convince myself to share." He said tactfully. Luna nodded. "I will take you back on one condition." Carl smiled and growled out a response. Ben and Luna both flinched at the horrible sound of Carl's attempt at Loboan speech. Luna laughed at Carl. Then, she looked at him firmly. "You will be the only one for me." The man restated calmly.

 **Please Read and Review**


	7. Old Wounds

Chapter Seven: Old Wounds

Gwen was dreaming. This one seemed strange even as far as dream mechanics normally went. She was in the Null Void once again. Kevin and Vilgax held Ben down as he screamed in pain. Gwen fought tears as she watched the skin get ripped off along with the Omnitrix. Ben yelled out in absolute agony as the spot where the Omnitrix was now showed a red, pulsing patch of connective tissue and bone. Gwen gasped at the sight and felt hot tears stream down her face. Then, her face melted into anger and determination. _I have to do something!_ She told herself calmly. "After all these years, I finally have it! The Omnitrix is MINE!" Vilgax roared in sadistic glee. Kevin looked at Vilgax with a glare. The warlord regarded Kevin briefly. "Do what you want with the boy. He is of no further use to me." This brought a dark grin to Kevin's face. Then, Kevin picked up Ben and started to slam the boy into the ground like a baby playing with a rattle. Kevin even had that same face of absolute joy as he repeatedly beat Ben into the ground. The two evil bastards didn't notice Gwen as she quietly flew in for a closer look. Then, Gwen got an idea and dropped from her rocket pack. As she rolled onto the asteroid below, the pack slammed into Kevin, made him drop Ben, and sent him back a few feet before it exploded and caused Kevin to growl in annoyance and pain. Gwen dove and caught Ben before he could hit the ground. When she got a good look at Ben, Gwen's heart sank. The boy had numerous fractures, lacerations, and bruises all over his body.

For a moment, Gwen questioned if he was even alive. Then, Ben's chest began to rise and fall weakly. "Ben," She cried as she gripped his hand firmly. "W-we'll get you back to your G-Grandpa, and he'll f-fix you up." Ben smiled sadly at her. "There's no-" Ben's attempt to talk was halted as the boy hacked and coughed violently in her arms. Then, she saw the blood. "Ben, please don't talk!" Ben gave her a soft smile. "Nothing can stop that now." He winced as a fresh wave of pain racked his body. "I should have told you…" He took a ragged breath and coughed up more blood. "I love you." Ben's head turned to the side, and he let out a final breath.

Gwen screamed, sat up, and started to cry. She looked around and noticed something was off. "Where's Ben?" She mumbled. It didn't hold the usual aggravation she had when she uttered the question countless times before. Instead, the question was laced with worry as she looked around the Rustbucket. "Mr. Tennyson!" She yelled frantically as fresh tears gleamed in her emerald eyes. Max ran to the frightened girl and sat beside her. "What happened?" He asked softly. "I couldn't save Ben!" She yelled across the RV. Max pulled the girl close in a grandfatherly way to comfort her. "Shhh…Ben's alright. He just went to check on his Mom." Max told Gwen as the girl looked at the man and smiled thinly. "It was so real…" She trailed off as tears threatened to overwhelm her again. "Kevin beat Ben to a pulp after Vilgax got the Omnitrix." She said with a shiver.

At that moment, what Gwen thought were two sets of feet softly landed on the grass outside the Rustbucket. Gwen's eyes shot up, and she glared in the direction of the sound. "Stay here, Mr. Tennyson." Gwen said to the man as she calmly and slowly walked outside. The air was cold, too cold for summer. Gwen looked around and glared into the night. "Show yourself!" She ordered. "Peace, daughter." A soothing female voice called as a large reptile with icy blue scales looked at Gwen. Gwen knew she was half dragon, but that made it no less scary when she saw this dragon. Gwen's body shook in fear at the massive creature. Her blue eyes glowed in the still night and lit up most of the dragon's face. She seemed to have a puzzled expression on her face. Then, the look melted into understanding, and the dragon took the form of Lilly Stacy. "Mom?!" Gwen asked as her eyes bulged out of her head. "Why are you here?" The woman laughed. "Can I check on my daughter?" Gwen nodded slowly and walked to her Mom.

As they hugged, Gwen heard a familiar howl and smiled. Ben, Luna, and Carl soon came into the clearing where the Rustbucket was parked. Carl smiled at his son as he got off Luna's back. The smile on his Dad's face made Ben sigh. He knew exactly what his parents wanted to know. "So, when do we…?" The question died in Luna's throat and turned into a threatening growl as she spied an Ice Dragon. "Stay close, Ben." Luna said protectively. The she-wolf never took her eyes off the other woman. Gwen and Ben looked at their parents in confusion and started to walk toward each other. Lilly's eyes glittered with anger as she looked at Ben. The feeling was mutual as Luna and Lilly stared each other down. Gwen smiled and pulled Ben to her. Then, they shared a passionate kiss in spite of the mounting tension between their parents. The ten year olds stayed in each other's arms until a loud roar ripped through the forest. They looked at Lilly. "What is it?" Gwen asked her mom. "No self-respecting daughter of mine is going to date a fleabag!" The woman roared. Luna got between the couple and the dragon. "Harm them, and you will not see sunrise!" Luna warned. Lilly glared at Gwen. "I have no daughter!" With those slicing words, Lilly walked away.

 **Please Read and Review**


	8. Truth and Battle

Chapter Eight: Truth and Battle

Gwen stared in absolute shock as she watched her mother walk away from her and Ben. Gwen looked at Carl and Luna with tears in her eyes. "What just happened?" She asked as tears streamed down the girl's face in uncontrolled steams. Ben walked over and held Gwen as an odd instinct compelled him to do so. Luna let out a long sigh as Max joined the group. "Kids," Max began with a heavy tone in his voice. 'What is it, Grandpa?" Ben asked with a worried expression on his face as the boy let out an unconscious whimper in fear. "Well, I didn't want to tell you until later, but you two are caught in the middle of a long-standing feud between Loboans and Dragons." "What did you say?!" Ben and Gwen yelled in unified disbelief. "Well," Max scratched the back of his head. Then, he began his tale of woe.

"Shakespeare was inspired to write 'Romeo and Juliet' by the feud. Of course, we had to alter his work heavily in order to remove any mention of aliens." Max told the children calmly. Carl and Gwen looked at Luna expectantly. She sighed and picked up the story. "Long ago, Earth was home to Man and the four Dragon Races: Ice, Fire, Lightning, and the ruling class: Eternals. A Fire Dragon named Brightstar discovered our home and attempted to make a peaceful alliance. While on Luna Lobo, he met and fell for a Loboan princess. She was soon taken with him as well, but her father, in fear for his daughter's safety, forbade the courting. The two met in secret on a world between their homes and mated there. When the father found out, instead of seeing it as a chance to amend recently mounting tensions between the two races, he thought Brightstar forced the union between he and his dearest, Alara. When Alara pleaded to spare the life of her lover, the princess' father seemed to listen to her. His actions proved to the contrary to her perceived hopes when Alara's father murdered his own daughter and framed Brightstar. War was declared, and the final gasps for any hope of peace between our kinds died when Brightstar killed King Hrothgar in vengeance for the death of his Mate." Luna finished sadly.

Gwen shivered and held Ben tighter as she looked at Luna with tears in her eyes. "Wow…" She said quietly as she looked up at Ben and smiled. "Come on," she said gently. "We need to go find Mom and explain things to her." Gwen said as she tugged on Ben's arm lightly. Then, Ben got on all fours and started sniffing the air. "Gwen, I think more of your folks are coming to say, 'Hi.'" Ben told her as the girl glared up at the air around them and saw four gargantuan reptilian forms circling above them. With a roaring screech, one blew down a bolt of lightning. Another breathed a sheet of ice that sizzled and cracked as it fought with the air. Ben managed to dodge the blast from the Lightning/Ice hybrid shot thanks to his own quick reflexes, but Ben's hair still stood up with static and the chill from the icy blast. Gwen grinned and Ben nodded at her as they silently communicated a plan during the brief eye contact they shared.

The Dragonborn took off with an angry roar. Ben threw all the power in his coiled legs into a jump and landed on Gwen's back. Once Ben had his body firmly anchored to Gwen's back, the duo began their attack. Gwen took a deep breath and exhaled. A sheet of ice flew at the Lightning Dragon but was blocked by one of two Fire Dragons. The dragon bellowed a roar in pain and dropped momentarily before the creature regained itself and pressed on for a new attack from below. Ben glared at the dragon as it rocketed up toward Gwen's underside. Ben growled out, "Not on my watch!" Then, he jumped off Gwen, split his jaws apart, and let out a focused blast of sound. The Fire Dragon roared in agony. With the creature's Inner Ear destroyed by the blast of sound, it could not regain flight and fell to the Earth bellow.

In the rush to save Gwen, Ben forgot that Gwen was his only means of staying aloft. Just as the boy stated to tumble and get uncomfortably close to the ground, he activated the Omnitrix and became Heatblast. Heatblast's thermal air currents around his body slowed Ben enough to allow him to get and maintain an upright position. Then, Ben carved a platform out of the ground and rocketed back up the raging battle. Gwen was distracted by the sound of Heatblast's flame and gave the Lightning Dragon the chance it needed. Gwen let out a pained roar. The sound of Gwen in pain hit Ben's "Berserker Button". With a yell, Heatblast became white hot and released a torrent of the roasting fire at the Lightning Dragon's back. It quickly turned to ash almost as soon as the fire impacted. Gwen let out a quiet groan and thought jokingly, _Who know Heatblast could learn "Overheat"?_

The remaining Fire Dragon and Gwen's Mom shivered at what they'd seen. The Fire Dragon wasn't stupid. Contrary to popular myth, Fire Dragons were fire _resistant_ , not proof. The dragon wasn't going to find out his limits today and flew off in the interest of self-preservation. Heatblast's fire dimmed considerably suddenly, and he fell onto his rock platform with a tired sigh. Gwen flew over to the Pyronite and gently picked him up. Lilly stared in shock. "What are you doing?!" She yelled. "Ben is DYING because of your little stunt!" She growled. "He needs flame." With that, Gwen looked for smoke or anything to suggest fire. When she saw a large pillar of smoke, the girl smiled and flew as fast as her wings could carry her to the center of the blaze. She dropped him in from high up, so the heat wouldn't wound her further than Ben's lava body already had and waited. Seconds ticked by and turned to minutes. Finally, Heatblast shot out of the fire. The Watch timed out, and an exhausted Ben snuggled up to Gwen when she groaned in pain, he sat up quickly and started to move away, but Gwen just swept him back close to her in response. In each other's embrace, the tucked out heroes drifted into peaceful sleep.

 **Please Read and Review. For those who don't know, "Overheat" is a Fire Type Move from Pokémon.**


	9. A Ghost of a Chance

Chapter Nine: A Ghost of a Chance

Gwen woke up in a panic and looked around in shock. She was in a clearing with no sign of Grandpa Max or Ben. _Ben,_ the girl thought as she fought to keep her composure. _Where are you?!_ Gwen's minded yelled as the orange-haired girl noticed something else that was peculiar about this place she was in. There was no sound, and everything seemed frozen in time. That's when Gwen saw perhaps the strangest sight she could ever remember, and that was quite a lot to say considering Ben's Grandpa Max was a retired space cop. A human form glided up to her with blue skin, a purple cloak, and a scepter that had a clock face on it. That wasn't the weirdest part. As she looked at him, Gwen saw the being kept shifting in age. First, he was a toddler. Then, he shifted again with an odd sound to a young man before he turned to an old man and started the cycle again. Gwen stood and ignored the creature for a while as her eyes searched frantically for Ben. Finally, Gwen had enough. "Where did you take Ben?!" She roared. The being smiled at Gwen. "He's nowhere to be precise." The person told her. "So help me! I'll-" This brought a smile to his face. "The temper of a Dragonborn…I should have guessed from the way you protect Ben in this reality."

The being created a portal. "Follow me, and I will take you to him." Gwen looked at her hand for a second before she balled it into a fist, looked at him with rage in her eyes, and charged. "TIME OUT!" Gwen was stunned when she froze in the middle of a strike. The cloaked figure walked up to her. "My name is Clockwork," He said in a raspy voice. "If you would have bothered to listen instead of let your hormones do the talking, you would discover that I saved your wolf halfling mate." Gwen stopped and stared at him. "The boy is safe in my Domain in the Ghost Zone." Gwen shivered. She didn't like the sound of that place, but she had no real choice and followed through the portal.

Ben woke up to see clocks all over the place surrounded by sickly green swirls of what Ben could only describe as mist. He glared around the room for any apparent exit and found only one: a portal to a strange place that looked like a lab of some sort. "Gwen, I don't know how I got here, but I will get back to you." He whispered to himself as his legs tensed, and Ben prepared to jump into unknown territory. Just before Ben's feet left the floor, he turned toward a strange sound to see Gwen and some…thing step out of a portal. "Ben!" Gwen yelled as she swamped the boy in a hug before she kissed him with teary eyes. "Ben…" Gwen asked. "…why risk your life for me, Doofus?!" She asked as she glared at him in anger. The boy smiled at her. "I'd rather die than go on living without you." Clockwork seemed to nod at Ben's words. "That is precisely why you are here, children." The Master of Time paused and looked downcast, almost distraught. "I have seen the possible futures of two from a world directly linked to the Ghost Zone because of a certain Jack and Maddie Fenton. Unless you unite two, their lives will be nothing but pain and sorrow." Ben and Gwen shared a look. _This would certainly be interesting._ The couple thought in unison. As they stepped through the portal, Clockwork said, "Unite the Fire that burns wild with the heart of the Ghost Child."

Sam was riding Danny's ass like a bicycle like she had ever since a few months ago when Danny and all the ghosts of the Ghost Zone saved the planet from Plasmius' idiotic scheme. For the first time in his life, Danny started to question his future with Sam Mason. For one thing, the Goth girl was starting to remind him of The Manson Family Cult leader. She was beginning to show she was aggressively jealous almost to the point of being psycho. When Danielle, Danny's clone (It's a long story.) started to hang with Danny because she wanted to get to know him better, the Ghost Boy noticed that Sam was stalking them. Danny shook his head as he went invisible yet again because of the disturbing thought and flew in this state the rest of the way to his twin sister. "How's afterlife?" She asked him with a grin. "It sucks, Danielle." He told her as he let out a sad sigh. Danielle had never seen her brother so emotionally beat up, and it worried the girl. "It's Sam again?" Danny just nodded. "I need to break it off, but I don't know. The twin Ghost children stopped and looked up as frost billowed from their mouths. "Skulker!" Danny said with a glare as he and Danielle went ghost and took to the air.

By the time the Ghost Hybrids got to The Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone, they were in for a shock. A brown-furred smaller Wulf and an orange-haired girl were giving Skulker major grief. The thing that bothered Danny the most though is what the miniature Wulf yelled at the ghost in absolute fury. "I don't care if you're the most badass and ruthless Warlord ever to grace your eyes on Planet Earth. You DO NOT hit girls around me, you miserable excuse for a tin can!" The boy then ripped into the ghost's armor angrily. _Girl? What girl?_ Danny thought. Them, he saw her sprawled on the ground. Without thinking, the Ghost Boy shouted, "Ember!"

 **Please Read and Review**


	10. A Ghost of a Chance: Part Two

Chapter Ten: A Ghost of a Chance-Part Two

Ember looked up weakly toward the sound of someone calling her name and tried to summon the energy to fight. Danny knelt by her and held her hand with a kind smile. Ember's glowing green eyes narrowed in a glare. "What are you doing, Dipstick?" She asked with a little venom in her voice. Danny shrugged. "I don't stand for abuse." He told her firmly as he helped her to her feet. As she looked at Danny, Ember thought of something that made her shiver. "W-where's Skulker?" She asked as she looked around nervously. That's when the pair heard a feminine scream and saw said hunter fly into a dumpster under the influence of a strange blue energy field. Ember smiled and started laughing quietly. "He's never made a sound like that before." She said as she continued to giggle quietly until she saw exactly who gave Skulker a sound beating. Danny and Ember's eyes widened, "Kids?!" They said together in shock.

Ben and Gwen walked up to the ghosts with angry looks on their faces. "You don't mess with Tennyson or me without a few scaring memories." Gwen told the teen ghosts with a warning tone in her voice as she stood in front of Ben. The boy shivered as he pulled his Wolf form back and looked at the ghosts in slight fear. Gwen knelt and hugged Ben tight. "They aren't Ectonurites, Ben." The boy looked at her unsure for a moment. Then, the male ghost did something the children didn't expect. He turned into a human! "See?" Danny said kindly. "We won't hurt you." Ember looked at the young duo and sighed with heaviness in her voice. She turned to leave but felt a weight on her arm. Danny couldn't explain it, but something made the Ghost Boy stop her. "If you think you are going back to the Ghost Zone just so Skulker can find you and do only God knows what to you, I won't let you." He said as he looked into her eyes sternly. She glared back at him. "You can try, Babypop!" She yelled as she flew up above the three of them, took her guitar off her back, and strummed it. A sonic fist hit Danny and made Ben howl in pain as the boy desperately covered his ears and dropped to his knees.

Gwen looked at her fallen boyfriend and glared up at Ember. The girl cracked her knuckles and looked up at Ember. "You're about to die again, bitch!" Gwen yelled as she let her wings out and took off her ID mask. "You are not the only one with tricks." She said with a dark smile as she flew up and tackled Ember. The Rocker tried to go intangible and get out of the irate Dragonborn's grip only to find she couldn't. "What the Hell?" Ember yelled in fear as she stared into the burning eyes of a dragon halfling. "That's right." Gwen said calmly. "You don't slip out unless I want you too." Ember trembled in the younger girl's grip. Ben was stunned. "Gwen," he called out in fear. "Let her go! She's scared enough with what that ass did to her!" Gwen froze and hovered in place for a few moments. Then, the girl let the ghost go and gave her an apologetic look. Ember sighed and looked at Gwen. "I wish I had a relationship like yours." Gwen smiled as the two of them came back down to the Earth below. Gwen pulled her wings back and put her ID mask back on. Then, she looked at Danny whose hands glowed with green energy and smiled. "That hope is closer than you think, girl." Ember followed Gwen's gaze to Danny before she looked back at Gwen in shock. "You can't be serious!" She shrieked. "Don't deny it for too much longer…" Gwen trailed off and looked away from Ember. "Otherwise, Danny's enemies may rob you of any chance."

Ben watched Danny's reaction when Gwen attacked Ember and was surprised when he saw himself staring back. Ben smiled and walked up to the older teen. "Don't be stupid…" Ben trailed off. "I didn't catch your name." "I'm Danny, and that's Ember." He said as he pointed to the other ghost. "Ben…" The boy said as he held out his hand. After the heroes shook hands, Ben continued. "As I was saying…" Ben clobbered the Ghost Kid. Danny looked at the boy in shock. "What was that for?!" He yelled as he prepared to go ghost. "I was hoping it would knock some sense into your thick skull." Ben said with a sigh. "Ember and you remind me of Gwen and me before we realized what was going on." He said with a smile. Danny looked at Ben in shock. "What?!" He screamed. "She's my enemy!" Ben sighed, gripped Danny's head and forced him to look at Ember. "Do you see a threat?" Ben asked a burning glare. "No, but she-" Ben held up a hand and silenced the teen with that simple gesture. "Listen and listen well." Ben said with a growing glare. "Clockwork filled me in about Ember's past while I waited for Gwen in his realm." Danny sat up at this. "Her name before she died was Lucy. She committed suicide by setting her house on fire after she could no longer stand the rejection of her peers." Danny's eyes bulged at this. "So that's why…" Ben nodded. "That's exactly why she gets her strength from the cheers of others."

To say Danny felt like shit now was a massive understatement. "Who told you she was an enemy?" Ben asked as he put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "My ex, Sam Manson, convinced me to fight her, and like a fool, I listened with no questions asked." Danny said sadly. When Ben laughed at Danny, the teen looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Take it from a former seasoned pro at charging in blind," Ben told him. "It will bite you back sooner or later." Ben started to growl and glared into a shadow. "She smells like grass, despair, and *sniff* *sniff* permanent marker?" Danny looked at Ben in shock and stood. "Hey, Danny. What are you doing?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her in mild surprise. Then, he looked at the children and Ember as he noticed the Fenton Ghost Peeler in Sam's possession. "Get Ember out of here now!" Danny ordered as he went ghost. Sam activated the exo-suit and charged Danny.

The two fought hard. Sam was not herself. She was too skilled in hand-to-hand to be. That much Danny figured out as the two fought. Another thing he saw was purple glowing eyes. "Damn it!" Danny cursed as he began to tire. When Sam slammed him into a wall, Ember made Ben and Gwen go back for Danny. As the trio walked up to the battle, Sam stopped and looked at them. Ben shivered when he saw recognition in those purple eyes. Danny grinned. "Pariah Dark…what are you doing outside The Ghost Zone?" The ghost laughed which made Ben shiver. "I couldn't pass up the chance to extinguish two foes at once. _Two foes?_ Danny thought in confusion. "Ghostfreak!" Ben growled in anger.

 **Please Read and Review**


	11. New Revelations

Chapter Eleven: New Revelations

Ben and Gwen stared Ghostfreak down. "Come out and fight, or are you too gutless to do things yourself?" Ben growled with a glare. Danny stared at the boy in shock. "Don't be stupid, Ben! He's the most powerful enemy I have!" Ben raised an eyebrow and started laughing. "Really? Where I come from, he can't even gain the respect of two-bit criminals." Ben said as he chuckled. "Here I am, Ghostfreak! Don't you want the Omnitrix?" Ben asked as if he was waving a treat in front of a dog's face. "You have no idea what you're asking for, Ben." Ghostfreak's raspy voice said as he came out of Sam. She passed out almost instantly as Ghostfreak tackled Ben.

The boy actually smiled as he felt his mind slip under. "You're on my turf now." Ben growled triumphantly. Ghostfreak laughed. "Oh, how misguided you are." He said darkly. "Really?" Ben asked as he relaxed and took the lotus position. The boy closed his eyes. Chains sprouted from the ground and latched on the alien. When they clicked in place, Ben felt feminine energy race through the cuffs in feedback from hi- her. "You always want to be one with me." Ben said as he looked at the ghost alien. "Why?" Ben asked as he glared at the monster. "I need to be whole." Ben rolled his eyes. "I want the real reason. You seemed fully functional when we fought at Bancroft." Ben then sighed. He wasn't an idiot. "You've definitely got issues." Ben growled. "While you figure those out…" He glared at Ghostfreak. "…and because you have a nasty habit of coming back," The boy mumbled a spell and produced a sliver of black Obsidian. "In you go." Ben said as his eyes glowed with power.

When Ben opened his eyes, the boy saw he was smoking. "Ben!" Gwen yelled as she raced to his side. "That…was informative." He told Gwen. Gwen gave him an odd look and gasped when she saw the black shard in his forehead. "Ben…" She shivered at the sight. "I'll explain…later." He said tiredly. "That spell took more out of me than I thought." He said quietly. "Azimuth has no common sense." Ben said cryptically. Gwen helped Ben stand and looked at him as Danny, Ember, and Sam stared at the young hero in shock. "You defeated Pariah Dark alone?!" Danny asked. "That guy's invincible." Ben chuckled. "First off," Ben said calmly. "Ghostfreak is a chick. Second, know your enemy. Third, listen when they monologue. You might miss something important." The halfa and Ember shared a knowing look, and Danny's face flashed with regret as the full impact of Ember's song hit him. He looked at Ember. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Let's regroup outside my place." Danny offered when he saw Ben sleeping on the pavement. "Explanations can wait."

Back at Fenton Works, Gwen started to piece things together. "You always felt weird as Ghostfreak because her mind was forced into a male body meant for you, not her. That's what she meant by 'becoming whole again'. She simply wanted her body back." Ben sighed. "Azimuth should have known about that." He said with a sigh. Gwen looked at the gem in her boyfriend's forehead. "I trapped her in the shard, like Raven did with her father." Gwen's eyes went wide. "Couldn't she get out?!" Ben shook his head. "I can't imagine she'd want out because she'd take control of me, and she hated a male Ectonurite body. I don't think my body would be received much better." He said. "Our opposing energies act as a mystical barrier and keep her in check, but it doesn't allow me to use magic anymore because all my power is involved in maintaining the barrier." He said with a sigh. Gwen smiled and kissed him gently. "How did you learn so quickly, Ben?" He smiled and tossed Gwen the small book the young sorceress always kept on her person. "I've been reading." He said with a smile.

Danny sighed and his breath came out as sheets of ice. "That's wonderful and all, but we have major incoming!" He said with a growl as he went ghost. _Ben…_ The boy stopped at the voice in his head. _You need to let me out!_ Ben sighed. _I am not going to let you turn me into a damned puppet!_ He could feel the woman's agitation. _My armies know I'm captured. They will kill until I am freed._ Ben glared at her in his mind. "Damn it!" Ben growled. "Keep them busy." He ordered. Danny nodded and glared at the ghost skeletons as he began to attack in earnest. _Look._ Ben finally conceded. _Do what you have to to get those ghouls to go, but DO NOT hurt Gwen._ She giggled. The sound was very strange. _I hear ya, Lover Boy._ Ben felthis consciousness take a back seat. Then, he heard Ghostfreak speak. "Cease and return!" The skeleton's froze at her voice and looked at Ben. "Your Queen commands it!" The ghosts stared in shock. Then, they complied. Ben came to himself as quickly as the last ghost left. "Holy hell! Please, don't do that again!" Ben groaned as he held his head. _Hey, you asked!_ She growled at him as Gwen smiled at him and giggled. "I didn't know you were an alto, Ben." She robbed playfully. "Yeah. Yeah." He said with a a sigh as he smiled at Gwen, just happy she was safe.


	12. Ghostfreak's REAL Story

Chapter Twelve: Ghostfreak's REAL Story

Jack and Maddie Fenton were racing off toward the ghost activity when it suddenly stopped. "Hmmm…That's peculiar." Maddie noted as Jack Fenton grinned like an idiot. "Image it, Maddie! There's an entire army of ghosts waiting for us to capture them." Maddie facepalmed. She loved her husband dearly, but the man was an absolute imbecile sometimes. The woman adjusted her goggles to better fit her face and sighed. "Don't celebrate too early, Jack. There are only three ectoplasmic signatures now and one is Danny's." Jack's face fell dramatically. "Damn…" He mumbled, clearly put down by the lack of ghosts.

Meanwhile, with our heroes, the others besides Gwen seemed shocked as they looked at the jewel that now rested on the center of Ben's forehead in shock. Sam smiled at Ben. "It adds a nice Goth touch." Ben shivered and his breath grew icy. _Yes?_ He asked the ghost in his head calmly. _I want to tell my story._ Ghostfreak told him. Ben noticed she sounded nervous and felt a twinge of guilt. He nodded and walked to the back of his mind. When the others saw Ben, they saw Ghostfreak's purple eyes instead of his green ones. Gwen was about to strike when Ghostfreak held up Ben's hand. "Peace, Dragonborn." She said to the fiery redhead. Ghostfreak smiled. "I think you will find this especially interesting. It involves Sapphira." Gwen's eyes went wide, and she quickly sat Indian style as did Sam, Danny, and Ember. Danny gave Sam a withering glare when the Goth shot her a dirty look at the sight of the Rocker's hand on Danny's…or through it. "Has your Mother told you the lore of Shades, dear?" Gwen shook her head. "We're not on speaking terms at the moment." Ghostfreak sighed and nodded.

"We'll begin there then." She said calmly as Ben's body leaned back with a thoughtful expression in its face. "The Land of Alegaësia is an ancient and magical place home to many races: Dwarf, Elf, Human, and Dragon." Gwen started to laugh. Ghostfreak gave her a raised eyebrow. "You mock your ancestors, child?" Gwen paled. "N-no, ma'am." Ghostfreak nodded and continued her story. "In the mist of War, your ancestors met, Eragon…" She trailed off and gained a sad look of pain in the glow of her purple eyes. "…and his Dragon." Gwen nodded. "That's the story Dad would tell me before I would go to sleep when I was little." Ghostfreak smiled. "I met Eragon while I was being held by Galbatorix." Gwen's eyes glowed with happiness. "Scrying…?" The redhead asked. Ghostfreak nodded. "The poor boy fell hard for me quickly. You see? Before I became what I am, I was known as Arya, Crowned Princess of Ellesmera." Danny laughed. "You, badass Pariah Dark, at one time were an elf princess?" She glared at the boy. "Mind your tongue, Ghost Child." She said as her purple eyes blazed. "When Eragon rejected me, I lost my mind. Consumed by rage, I called on familiars to curse him and she who held his heart. They betrayed me and changed my form to the monster you see now." She said with a sigh.

"For a time, I sought to rule another land. That is when I stumbled into the Ghost Zone. Once I took the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, their cursed magic changed me further into the tyrant Pariah Dark. For years, I ruled under the influence of their power until a council rose against me and trapped me in the sarcophagus. In that state, the creator of the Omnitrix found the Ghost Zone and, calling it Anur Phaetos, freed me from one prison just to place me in another." In the back of his mind, Ben nodded at Ghostfreak's-no Arya's- story. He felt bad for her, so much pain and not an ounce of happiness in it at all. _That really sucks._ He said sadly. "After I was freed from the Omnitrix, eons of psychological pain finally broke me, and I had a psychotic break." Gwen and Ben shivered in tandem. "I wanted everyone to share in the dark misery I suffered." She said sadly. Gwen smiled. "No one was permanently turned because Ben and I stopped you." Gwen reminded her calmly. "For that, I'm thankful, Gwen." With a hiss, Ben's eyes closed and he came back to the surface. "How do you feel, Ben?" Ben looked at Gwen and squeezed her hand. "I feel like shit."

At that moment, Jack and Maddie came screaming up in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. Gwen and Ben blinked in shock as a rotund man with greying black hair in a prison jump suit leaped out of the RV. A woman in a full blue catsuit with goggles over her eyes glared at the group. Jack glared at Ember. "Eat plasma, ghost ghoul!" Jack growled as he leveled a massive cannon at Ember. The girl phased through Danny and hid behind him at the sight of a man that had the same wild eyes as Skulker. Danny went ghost and angrily blasted the weapon out of his father's hands. Jack looked at Danny in shock. "Dad, don't." The Ghost Kid growled as his hands glowed with plasma in a warning. "Don't shoot my girlfriend!" Maddie and Jack stared at each other in shock. Then, Jack's face lost color and in classic Shaggy fashion, he stammered, "G-g-girlfriend?!"

 **Please Read and Review**


	13. A New Home

Chapter Thirteen: A New Home

Danny looked at his mom and dad. Then, the Ghost Child realized what he said. _Damn you, Freud!_ The boy thought. "I can explain this!" Danny said as he gestured to Ember. Jack glared at Ember, picked up his weapon, and pointed it at the Ghost Rocker again. Maddie looked at her husband and Danny. Then, she leaned in toward Jack's ear. "Maybe we should listen to Danny on this one, Jack." Jack hesitated for a moment but glared harder at his target. "She's going on my dissection table!" He declared. Danny glared at his father and felt a well of power rise within him. "Enough!" The force of Danny's Ghostly Wail threw Jack back into The Fenton RV, shorted out his blaster, and left an impression of Jack's body dented into the RV. "Mom, tell Dad I'm sorry when he wakes, but Ember and I can't live in a place where we are being hunted just because of what we are." Danny said as he smiled at Ember and took the girl's hand. The two of them looked peaceful as they gazed into each other's eyes.

This peaceful moment was ripped apart by Sam. "What the Hell, Danny?" She growled. "You find some piece of ghost ass, and you forget about me?" Ben saw red. He leaped on the woman as his full Loboan form came out and pinned the whiny bitch. "Let them be happy, Kia. If you truly loved Danny, you would be happy that he found someone who completes him, not a whiny immature brat who's mad because her personal trophy got taken away!" He glared harder into Sam. "You disgust me!" Ben growled as he spit on the ground next to Sam and got off her before things got truly violent between Sam and Ben. Gwen started to sing "When I'm Gone" by Three Doors Down and smiled at Ben as she gently took his hand as he looked at her and stopped just as he was about to claw away Sam's face. Ben whimpered and looked at Gwen in fear. _What was I about to do? What if I go crazy on Gwen one day?_ The boy thought as he looked at his shaking hands in fear. Then, he started to hum "Kryptonite" in response to Gwen's song. Gwen heard Ben's fear in his mind and thought Ben was speaking. The girl smiled gently at him and pulled Ben close. "Ben, I've watched you lose your shit before, and I still haven't left you." Ben blinked in shock. "Love is stronger than Kryptonite, Doofus." Ben felt his Loboan form retreat in Gwen's arms and kissed the beautiful redhead. Then, Ben looked at Ember and Danny. "You guys coming or not?" Ben asked with a grin as he looked back with a kind smile.

The pair nodded and were about to join the duo when Clockwork appeared in front of the ghosts. He chuckled and said, "Time out!" Everything except Ben, Gwen, Ember, and Danny stopped. Danny rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Clockwork? Am I about to cheat on another test and turn the world into a craphole again?" Danny asked. Clockwork just smiled. "I can't let Ember leave." Danny's fists glowed with ecto-energy. "I didn't ask you. Did I?" Danny growled. "Today's not the day to piss me off, Clockwork. Move before I make you." Danny growled as his fists grew in intensity. The ghost smiled and laughed at him. "How do you expect Ember to fit in, or enjoy her time in Ben and Gwen's world? She is a ghost, Daniel." Danny's shoulders slumped. He then looked at Ember sadly as the ghost floated up to him and took Danny's hand in hers. Then, Danny realized something. "You said nothing about changing her so that she can be human." Danny pointed out with a smile. Clockwork smiled and nodded at Danny. "Precisely, my boy, she can become human again." Ember glared at Danny. "Newsflash Dipstick: I like being a ghost." "I think we can have both, My Flame." Danny said with a smile. "Clockwork, can you make a portal back to Ben and Gwen's Earth that goes through the Ghost Zone?" Clockwork just chuckled. "I can make such a portal and mimic the accident that turned you into a halfling." He told the group as he created such a portal. "Be careful, all of you." Clockwork said with a kind wave. "The trip back will be bumpy."

True as Clockwork was, the trip back was a hectic one. The portal spit the two couples out at speed and sent them crashing into the dirt. Ember yelped in pain when she hit the dirt. "Ouch!" The girl growled as she rubbed her head in pain. _That was a crazy trip._ Ember thought to herself. _My heart is beating out of my chest!_ Then, Ember realized what she could feel and screamed. "What the fuck?! I'm human?!" Ben and Danny chuckled at the former ghost's outburst. "It certainly looks that way." Danny said with a smile as he thought, _You clean up very nice._ Ember glared at Danny and shot him with an ecto-blast. The girl then looked at her smoking hand and smiled evilly. "This will definitely be fun." She said. Ben and Gwen then saw Grandpa Max run up to the children. "Where have you two been?" Max asked with a glare. "I've been looking for you two for hours!" Ben scratched the back of his neck. "We were3 taken to an alternate Earth. Grandpa. These are Danny Fenton and…" "…Ashley McClain, sir." The former ghost said as she shook Max's hand. Danny and Ashley thought it strange that Max didn't seem too shocked or bothered that they were from an alternate universe. Max simply smiled with a gleam in his eye. "I've seen many a strange thing in my travels." Max responded simply with a nod.

 **Please Read and Review**


	14. While You Were Away

Chapter Fourteen: While You Were Away

As Ben and Gwen looked at Grandpa Max, they noticed he was older and many years of pain in his eyes. "It's been a while, kids." Ben raised an eyebrow at Max's odd statement. Then, Gwen ran ahead of him to the old man, and Ben instantly knew why Grandpa Max was talking about. Gwen was at least twenty! The years made her gorgeous! Her hair was longer and her…chest looked to be a heavy B-cup. Ben noticed her scales were more pronounced and caught more light, enhancing her angelic appearance. Then, there was her body. Ben felt like an old cartoon character staring at a beautiful woman. He swore his eyes were going to pop out. Her body made Ben start to pant. Then, Ben actually howled. Ben stared for a little too long and his howl didn't help Ben. It caused Gwen to turn with an angry glare aimed at him that could melt steel. Of course, that glare melted into a stupefied expression as Gwen started to study Ben more closely. His arms were well muscled but not bulky. His face had a hardness to it that made Gwen melt. In fact, Ben looked like a younger Ben 10K minus the beard. "Gwen, what are you-" It was then Ben heard his deeper voice. "What happened?" Ben asked as he looked in one of the Rustbucket's mirrors. "Not bad…" Ben mumbled as he looked at himself with a smile.

Max looked at Ben and Gwen. Sadness came over his eyes and the man looked toward the setting sun. "Come one. We have to get moving. Hunter Drones hunt better at night." Ben and Gwen looked at each other. They shared a bad feeling. "Grandpa…?" Gwen asked nervously. "A lot of things changed in your eleven years missing." Max said as a hard scowl grew on the old man's face. "Vilgax secured Earth and made it a vassal state of his empire." Max said with a growl as his bionic arm wined and drew attention to itself. "This happened the last time I stood up to Vilgax." Max said bitterly. Ben and Gwen's faces hardened in anger. "Where is he Grandpa?" Ben asked with a deadly tone. Max laughed. "He has a sense of irony. Shortly after conquering Earth, he turned Bellwood into his fortress capitol." Ben growled in anger as his hands clenched tightly into fists. "Squidface is mine!" He growled. "Think, Ben. You'd need a full army to take on that place!" Gwen said with fear in her eyes and voice. The jewel in Ben's forehead began to blink with light. "I may be able to help with that." Arya said as she took over Ben's body to be heard. "Unless you can pull an army out of nowhere…" Max said with a glare as Danny and Ashley smirked at the man for some reason.

"Ben and Gwen hold hands and repeat after me, ' _Shur'talar, risa!_ '" As they spoke, a portal opened and out stepped an army of Shur'talar, that is to say Dragon Riders, with their mounts. The elves and dragons looked at Ben and Gwen calmly. "What are your orders, sir?" One asked that Gwen recognized as Eragon. Ben turned to Ashley and Danny. "I need you two for recon. The rest of you will wait until they come back and report." Gwen smiled and walked up. "Then, we free our home from this bastard's grip and send him to Helgrind!" Arya smiled in Ben's mind. "It will be nice to be home again." She said to herself with a soft smile.

After Danny and Ashley returned, they laid out an attack plan. "Vilgax's ego makes him underestimate us." He told them as he drew a quick sketch of the fortress. Then, Ashley pointed to various lapses and weaknesses in the fortress. "Attacking all these points all at once will overwhelm the light guard he has posted." She said as she looked up from the plan. "I suggest we break off into teams of two: Dragon and Rider to exploit these weaknesses while Ben and Gwen take point and go after Vilgax." Danny looked at the amassed army. "Ashley and I will assist as much as we can. Our main objective is to keep reinforcements from getting to Vilgax and keeping them off Ben and Gwen until the job is done. Understood?" Danny said with a firm glare. "Mount up and move out!" Ben said with a grin as he and Gwen started toward Vilgax.

As Gwen flew in with Ben on her back at the signal, Ben smiled at the fortress in shambles. "Old Squidface is probably pissed." Ben said with a grin as they landed. Ben's ears twitched as he heard Vilgax yelling in fury. "WHERE DID THIS ARMY OF BEASTS COME FROM?!" Ben flinched as he heard a drone smash against a wall. "Yeah. Vilgax hasn't changed." Gwen said with a small laugh as she and Ben looked at each other and charged in. Vilgax's eyes narrowed at the sight of them. "YOU!" Ben chuckled. "Did you miss us, Vilgax?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. In response, Vilgax lunged at Ben, but Ben easily dodged the attack. "You're getting slow in your old age, Vilgeek!" Ben taunted. "You will die, insect!" Vilgax promised. Ben shook his head. "Aren't you wondering where the army that's kicking your tin cans all over the place came from?" Vilgax glared at him. "This 'army' is nothing but a mild annoyance. As you banter uselessly, Tennyson, my drones are destroying them!" With this statement, Vilgax backhanded Ben hard enough to make a crater in the wall on the opposite side of the room. Vilgax was surprised when Ben started laughing when he landed against the wall and started coughing up blood. "Gwen…" Ben mumbled before he passed out.

Gwen's eyes blazed with anger as the Dragonborn took to the air. She then dove for Vilgax and waited until she was about to hit him before she unleashed a white fury of fire at the warlord. Vilgax screamed with agony as the pissed Dragonborn let her full rage be felt by the monster. Vilgax's screams were so agonizing that all battle around the stronghold froze at the terrible sound. When Gwen landed, she walked up to the shivering mass of flesh that just a few moments before had been the most feared being in the galaxy and lifted his face up, so he saw her. "You can't treat Ben like that and expect to get away with it." She said darkly before she snapped his neck with a simple flick of her wrist before she ran to Ben.

"Ben!" The one being called looked up with a weak smiled at the voice. "H-hey…" Her lips began to quiver as a coughing fit took Ben. "Stay with me, Ben!" Gwen pleaded as tears streamed down her face in fear and pain. "Gwen…" Gwen shook her head frantically and trembled as she brushed his hair lightly. "D-don't talk." Gwen said quietly. Gwen focused her energy and started pouring it into Ben's broken body. Slowly, he looked better and began to breathe easier. Gwen didn't stop until she passed out herself and fell into his lap. Together they laid, the only sign of life: the rising and falling of their chests.

 **Please Read and Review**


	15. Bwen vs Gwevin

Chapter Fifteen: Bwen vs Gwevin

 **Author's Note: Gwendolyn and Kevin are their UA selves. Kevin's mutation is the one from the OS.**

Darkness draped itself over a young woman's room as she slept. This woman's orange-red hair lay like a burning fire between the woman's pillow and her head. She dreamed peacefully until a massive rush of…something woke her. This girl looked around her darkened room in surprise. She swore she could feel her cousin's energy and more strangely her own vanish. There was a bright flash, and a man in a lab coat and goggles appeared. "Paradox!" She yelled, identifying the man. "Couldn't you wait until I am decent?!" Paradox opened his pocket watch and responded. "I'm afraid we haven't the time, Gwendolyn." Then, there was the mild flash of a temporal flux, and Gwendolyn found herself dressed and also found her recent boyfriend Kevin **That hurts to type!** in her room. It was clear the mutant was formerly elbow deep in grease according to the stains on the bottom of his black short sleeves. "I'm sure you felt it, Gwendolyn, a drop in the cosmic Manna field?" Gwendolyn nodded at Paradox's question to which Paradox smiled. "We need to go to that alternate world and reset it." He told her. Kevin glared at the man. "She's not going anywhere without me!" Gwendolyn gave him a piercing glare which brought a small smile to his face. "This actually involves you also, Kevin." Then, the three vanished into the time stream.

Meanwhile, Ben and Gwen were just waking up. They both looked at each other with longing until the crashing of a stone block brought the duo to alert. "We need to get out of here!" Ben told Gwen. "The battle destabilized the fortress." Gwen nodded, spread her wings. As they flew away back to Max, Gwen suddenly shrieked in pain and hit the dirt. "Gwen!" Ben yelled in fear as he got off of her back and looked her over worriedly. "What's wrong?" Ben asked as he helped Gwen to her feet. Gwen looked down at her feet. "Ben, I have no idea what that was, but I know what it felt like." She said as she walked closer to him. Ben was afraid to ask but knew it would be better for Gwen to talk her feelings out. "What did it feel like?" Ben asked as he put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. She looked into his eyes and drank in his eyes with a hunger that surprised Ben. "It felt like I was back in the Florauna pit about to die." Ben nodded. "Let's get back to the Rustbucket and talk to Grandpa about it." Ben said with a comforting smile.

Paradox dropped Gwendolyn and Kevin off at the Rustbucket when Danny and Ember were enjoying a meal Grandpa Max cooked. As Gwendolyn knocked on the door, Danny looked up and shook his head in confusion. "Who knows we are here?" Ember asked with a look at Danny. Danny's brow furrowed. "No one outside the Tennysons." He said with a glare as he opened the door and glared out into a surprise. "Gwen, where's Ben, and who's the greaser?" Ashley asked with a worried look. Gwendolyn looked at the Ghost Girl with a sigh. "How do you know Ben?" She asked the pair. "Where's Max?!" Kevin growled "That's not important." Danny said with a glare."Where's-" Danny was cut off as he heard Ben. "Grandpa, we have a major problem." Max looked over Gwen in fear. "Damn it." Max growled in frustration. "Her bond is being strained." Max said with worry in his voice. "Another has come on the scene." Ben looked at Gwen in shock and hurt. Then, his ears twitched at a familiar voice. "Kevin!" The Loboan hybrid growled.

Ben went to all fours and tackled Kevin to the ground at a full sprint. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart and leave you for the vultures!" Ben was stunned when magenta clamps slammed him against the Rustbucket. Ben looked up once he regained his bearings to receive a shock. "Who's the Star Sapphire wannabe?" Ben growled. The girl sighed and glared at Ben's wolf form. "It's me, Ben!" Ben couldn't believe what he heard. "I call bullshit." Ben said calmly. "Danny, overshadow Kevin and bring what's hidden to the surface." Danny nodded with a smirk and flew into Kevin's body. After fighting Danny for a little while, Kevin's body mutated into its natural monstrous form before Danny was thrown out. Ashley glared at Kevin and shot him with a sonic blast from her guitar. Ben looked back at Danny and Ember. "Go!" Ben said with a deadly look in his eyes. "Ben, don't!" Gwendolyn growled before she restrained him yet again. _I'm getting nowhere with this! Gwen!_ Ben called over their Bond. Said Dragonborn jumped over the Rustbucket and landed with her wings outstretched in front of Ben. "How stupid are you?" Gwen asked as she kicked Gwendolyn in the gut causing her to release Ben. "*roar!* Look at the monster you're dating!" Gwen demanded. Even now, Kevin was eying Gwendolyn as if she was nothing more than a meal. As Kevin went to drain his supposed girlfriend, Ben tackled Kevin. "Don't." Ben yelled as Kevin and Ben rolled. "Just like old times, Benji." Ben went Four Arms. "Too much like old times." Ben growled before he hammered Kevin into submission.

Ben and Gwen turned to a strange sound and bright flash. Gwendolyn looked at Paradox in pain. She glared at him and wrapped the man in magenta bindings. "What's the meaning of this, Paradox?!" Paradox looked at her with a sigh. "I had to wake you up somehow, Gwendolyn. I've watched you and Benjamin. I've seen your fear, especially of him. You would not listen to Benjamin in your hormone and fear-fueled desires, so I decided to show you the moster you forgot and the hero you left behind."

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
